Closing My Eyes
by jjonghun
Summary: Cintaku, sampai ku menutup mata - An Exo Fanfiction! - KaixSehun /Slight/ KaixKyungsoo - Warning inside! Alur kecepetan! Plot pasaran! Songfic!


**A****n Exo Fanfiction**

**KaixSehun**

**Songfic**

**WARNING INSIDE!**

* * *

"Kyungsoo menerimaku," ucap Kai pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Angin semilir sesekali menghembus, membuat kaus longgar yang dipakainya sedikit berkibar.

Lelaki manis di sebelah Kai, Sehun, membulatkan matanya. Namun ia berusaha tetap pada wajah tak ber-ekspressi-nya. "O-oh begitu?" ucapnya kemudian menutup buku yang ia baca. "_Chukkae_, Jongin-_ah_~!" Sehun tersenyum manis sambil menatap Kai.

"Hm~," Kai hanya menggumam kemudian menutup matanya. Menikmati semilir angin pagi.

Dan Sehun, tengah meremas ujung kemeja yang ia gunakan. Menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

_Embun di pagi buta  
Menebarkan bau basah  
Detik demi detik, ku hitung  
Inikah saat kupergi?_

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah meminum obat-mu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengelus rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita paruh baya itu. Ibunya. "Sudah, Ma. Tapi... apa benar penyakitku bisa sembuh? Aku... Aku tidak yakin...," ucap Sehun dengan nada gemetar.

Ibunya membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, sayang... Ibu yakin kau bisa sembuh! Kau kan anak ibu yang kuat!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Kuat?

Benarkah ia kuat?

Leukimia.

Penyakit yang di derita Sehun 5 tahun terakhir. Dan beruntung, ketika Dokter berkata umurnya hanya tinggal 2 tahun, ia masih bertahan 3 tahun berikutnya. Namun sekarang. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya. _Mungkin_.

_Oh, Tuhan kucinta dia  
Berikan-lah aku hidup  
Tak 'kan kusakiti dia  
Hukum aku bila terjadi_

.

.

Sehun tertidur di ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Tak henti – henti ia batuk. Dan terakhir ia batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dan darah itu kembali keluar.

KRIET

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Nampaklah seorang lelaki berkulit gelap, membawa sekotak makanan untuk sahabatnya di dalam sana. "Sehun-_ah_, aku membawa—Oh Yatuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Teriak Kai begitu melihat mulut dan tangan kanan Sehun berlumuran darah.

"Jo-Jongin-_ah_...," gumam Sehun pelan. Ia tersenyum. Rupanya Kai masih ingat padanya.

Dan seketika, pandangannya memudar.

Ia pingsan

_Aku tak mudah, untuk mencintai  
Aku tak mudah, mengaku kucinta  
Aku tak mudah, mengatakan...  
"Aku jatuh cinta,"_

.

.

"Kau sudah baikkan, Hun?" Tanya Kai sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun.

Sudah 3 hari Sehun tak masuk sekolah semenjak ia batuk-darah di ruang kesehatan. Dan Sehun masih tak mau memberi tahu pada Kai, apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya. Tak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku sudah baikkan. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun lembut walau dalam hati, ia ingin menjerit saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

Nama lelaki cantik, baik hati dan manis yang telah merebut hati sahabatnya yang sangat ia cintai. Kim Jongin. Kai.

Wajah Kai berubah ceria, "Kau tahu, dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas Biologi yang biasanya kita kerjakan! Aku sangat senang!"

"Begitu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada ceria. "Wah, berarti posisiku mengajarimu bisa ter-gusur ya? Kekekeke~," canda Sehun masih dengan nada ceria.

_Pura – pura ceria_.

_Senandungku, hanya untuk engkau  
Tirakatku, hanya untuk engkau  
Tiada dusta, sumpah kucinta,  
Sampai ku menutup mata_

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sehun kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Mustahil jika ibunya mendengarnya terbatuk seperti itu. Mengingat jarak kamar Sehun dan Orang tuanya cukup jauh.

"Uhuk!"

Darah keluar, dan mengotori sprei putih Sehun.

Ia berjalan dengan lemah menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil secarik kertas putih dan pena. Dengan perlahan di tulisnya sesuatu di sana.

**_Untuk Ayah dan Ibu..._**

**_Ayah, Ibu. Maaf aku pergi tak bilang pada kalian. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu tidur kalian berdua. Aku yang penyakitan ini, pasti sudah merepotkan kalian sangat banyak bukan? Aku sayang kalian. _**

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sehun terbatuk, membuat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mengenai kertas yang ia tulis untuk kedua orang tuanya.

**_Terakhir, ayah, ibu.  
Aku menulis surat untuk Jongin. Kalau aku tak sempat memberikannya padanya, kalian mau kan memberikan surat itu ke Jongin? Ini permintaan terakhirku. Terima Kasih.  
_****Saranghae_, Ibu, Ayah_**

**_Oh Sehun_**

_Oh Tuhan, kucinta dia  
Berikanlah aku hidup  
Tak 'kan kusakiti dia  
Hukum aku bila terjadi_

.

.

Kai terdiam di depan makan Sehun. Bahkan kedua orang tua Sehun telah pulang dari tadi. Matanya merah akibat air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Tangannya meremas surat pemberian orang tua Sehun—Ah tidak, pemberian terakhir Sehun untuknya.

"Ah iya, Hun.. Aku belum membacanya," Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perlahan dibukanya surat itu. Iya mengernyit. Terdapat banyak noda darah di sana. Ia yakin, di waktu terakhirnya, Sehun menulis ini untuknya.

**Annyeong_ Jongin-_ah_~ ^^  
Maaf ya, aku pergi tidak bilang – bilang. Aku harap kau dan Kyungsoo akan terus baik – baik saja selamanya.  
Oh iya, alasanku menulis surat ini...  
Kau tahu kan, berapa lama kita telah bersahabat? Emm... 14 Tahun? Ah aku lupa. Yang pasti sudah lama sekali bukan?_**

_Aku tak mudah, untuk mencintai  
Aku tak mudah, mengaku kucinta  
Aku tak mudah, mengatakan...  
"Aku jatuh cinta,"_

**_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa selama 14 Tahun itu, aku menyadari, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Jongin.  
Dan hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan adalah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan cinta ini dari hatiku. Karena semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin aku mencintaimu.  
Apa kau ingat ketika kau bercerita padaku soal Kyungsoo? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Walau hatiku sakit. Aku yakin, cinta Kyungsoo padamu, belum sebesar cintaku padamu. Belum._**

_Senandungku, hanya untuk engkau  
Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau****_

**_Dan aku juga belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku mengindap Leukimia ya? Hehe, aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir. Eh, apa kau khawatir ya padaku?  
Kau sahabat terbaikku, Jongin. Aku hanya menceritakan rahasia – rahasiaku padamu. Bahkan sampai rahasia yang tak diketahui oleh ibuku. Tapi kenapa aku malah merahasiakan soal penyakitku padamu ya?_**

**_Yang terpenting, semoga kau bahagia, Jongin. _**

**_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencitaimu._**

**_Bahkan sampai akhir hayatku, aku yakin, aku masih mencintaimu. Walau aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah membalas cintaku. Terima Kasih._**

**_Sekali lagi, _**

**_AKU CINTA KAMU, JONGIN._**

**_Oh Sehun yang selalu mencintaimu_**

Tangisan Kai kembali pecah. Dipeluknya nisan Sehun dengan erat, seakan jika ia memeluknya seperti itu, Sehun akan kembali dihadapannya dengan senyum yang selalu menyambutnya di pagi hari.

"Sehun kau bodoh! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Tangis Jongin sambil mengelus nisan Sehun. Kembali terbayang di benaknya wajah Sehun yang tersenyum gembira ketika ia mentraktirnya _bubble tea_. Wajah lucu Sehun ketika ia mendapat nilai ulangan yang lebih jelek darinya.

Kai berteriak. Berharap Sehun di atas sana mendengar teriakkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun," ucapnya disela tangisnya. Kembali ia peluk dengan erat nisan Sehun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Dan dalam tangisnya, Kai meminta waktu berputar kembali. Ke waktu dimana ia belum mengenal Kyungsoo. Ketika harinya masih diwarnai dengan senyum Sehun. Dengan candaannya bersama Sehun. Dengan tawanya bersama Sehun.

Namun sayang, roda yang telah berputar, tak dapat kau putar balik.

Waktu yang sudah terputar, tak dapat berputar kembali.

_Tiada dusta, sumpah kucinta_

Dan Kai berharap...

Jika ia bisa dilahirkan kembali,

Ia ingin bersama Sehun. Dan terus menjaga Sehun-'nya', sampai maut datang menjemputnya.

_Sampai ku menutup, mata_

* * *

**Hai para KaiHun shipper! Gue kembali dengan FF GALAU! HAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**Gue dapet inspirasi bikin ini waktu denger adek gue nonton My Heart The Series Season 2 hohohohoh  
Alur kecepetan dan Plot pasaran. Gatau deh dapet feelnya atau enggak~~~**

**Review ya! Don't be silent reader!**


End file.
